Waking Love A Rubin and Ed Fanfiction
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Sequel to my fic 'Waking Life'. Rubin and Danni experience the honeymoon of a lifetime. Rated M. Dedicated to Candace.
1. Chapter 1 Setting Out

Waking Love

Chapter One: Setting Out

Rubin zipped his suitcase closed, grinning to himself. He and Danni were getting ready to leave for their honeymoon. He walked into the living room, smiling at his new wife. "You ready to leave yet?"

Danni nodded, lifting up her suitcase. "Indeed I am." Rubin walked over to her, pulling her into a deep kiss.

"I still can't believe we're married. I keep pinching myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. I love you so much, Danni."

"I love you too, Rubin. Now, let's get going. Our flight leaves this afternoon."

Rubin picked up his suitcase and grinned. "I'm ready, my love." There was a knock on the door, and Rubin answered it. "Hello Mother."

Rubin's mother smiled. "Are you all packed? Do you have everything you need?"

Rubin rolled his eyes in affectionate exasperation. "Yes, Mother. I've got everything I need. You'll look after Emma while we're gone?"

Mrs. Farr nodded. "Of course, I'd be happy to. Does she have enough food?"

Danni nodded. "There's plenty of food, and her litter box is clean. Just come in once a day and fill her food dish and scoop out her poops. She's fairly low maintenance."

Mrs. Farr laughed, and then picked Emma up, scratching her under her chin. Emma purred, eyes shut in feline rapture. "I'm sure this lovely kitty and I will get along just fine. Now, you two have fun!"

Rubin hugged her, then he and Danni left to head to the airport. As they were leaving the hotel, Jimmy spotted them and called down from his balcony.

"Hey weirdo! Where you going?"

Rubin turned and looked up at Jimmy, a wicked smirk on his face. "On my honeymoon, why?" He grinned wider at the look of complete and utter bafflement on the other man's face. Jimmy opened and closed his mouth a few times, then gave a squawk of disbelief, and Rubin giggled in wicked glee. "I would love to stay and chat some more, but Danni and I need to get going. We plan on having much fantastic sex, and I don't want to spend time talking to an intellectual midget when I could be sending my wife to Heaven and back." He waved, and then turned to Danni. "Shall we?"

Danni giggled. "We shall."

They arrived at the airport thirty minutes later. Danni grinned at Rubin. "You'll love the ocean."

Rubin kissed her. "I'm sure I will. What made you decide on the beach for our honeymoon?"

"Well, you told me once you'd never seen the ocean, and I thought you might like to. Also, the beach can be quite romantic."

Rubin grinned. "Romantic, huh? That's definitely a selling point. Well, that and the thought of seeing you in that rather delectable bikini of yours." He kissed her jaw, and then whispered in her ear. "Course, I'd much rather see you in nothing at all."

Danni sighed. "The feeling is very mutual, believe me. However, I believe our plane is boarding."

They boarded the plane, and Danni had a brief moment of vertigo when the plane took off. She shut her eyes, shivering, and Rubin reached over and gently squeezed her hand. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. I'm not real good with heights, though."

"Well, I'm here, so you don't need to be scared."

Danni smiled. "I know, and I'll be okay in a bit." She leaned over and kissed him. "Just think, in a few hours we'll be in Florida, and on our honeymoon."

"I know, and I hope you didn't make any plans to do anything, since I'm not letting you out of the hotel bed."

Danni giggled in eager anticipation.

_**Candy: I'm sorry this first chapter is so short, but I promise that the next one will be full of nice smutty goodness-and Danni's fear of heights will come into play more than once in the course of this tale. **_


	2. Chapter 2 A Second Wedding Night

Waking Love

Chapter Two: A Second Wedding Night

_**Candy: Chain yourself to the floor. **_

Rubin and Danni had finally reached their hotel. It was right on the beach, and their room, which was on the sixth floor, had a large balcony that overlooked the ocean. Rubin went out on the balcony, admiring the view. Danni hung back in the room, nervous. She didn't have a problem with being up in high places as long as she didn't look down. Then she would feel dizzy. "How's the view?"

Rubin grinned. "Beautiful. Come and see for yourself."

Danni shook her head. "No, I'm alright. I know what the ocean looks like."

Rubin sighed then walked back into the room, wrapping his arms around her. "You scared?" Danni nodded, and he kissed her. "Well, then I won't force you onto the balcony. But the view is gorgeous." He grinned, raking her with his gaze. "Course, this view is even better-but it could use some improving. Go lie on the bed."

Danni giggled and lay on the bed, her legs crossed and her hands behind her head. She was wearing shorts, and Rubin growled in appreciation at her long, strong legs. "Lovely. But it's still not quite perfect." He gave her a devil grin and dropped to his hands and knees, crawling over to the bed. Danni giggled, and then gasped as she felt his lips on her left leg and his fingers stroking her right. He moved upwards at a leisurely pace, kissing, biting, and stroking, and Danni whimpered and spread her legs wide. "Rubin…"

Rubin gently nipped her thigh, and spoke in a low voice. "Take off your shirt." Danni began to pull her shirt off, and he pinned her arms, giving her a mock glare. "Not like that. Slowly."

Danni smirked. "Two can play this game." She sat up, pushing Rubin off her. "I'll take my shirt off, but you can't touch until I give you permission." Rubin pouted, and Danni's smirk grew wider.

She hooked her fingers under her shirt and lifted it a fraction of an inch, and Rubin whimpered in frustration. Danni giggled wickedly, then peeled her shirt off as slowly as she could, reveling in the huffs of frustration from her husband. She tossed her shirt into a corner, and Rubin gazed at her lacey purple bra, a contrite expression on his face.

"Can I touch yet?"

"No."

"Danni…."

Danni giggled. "You'll just have to be patient." Rubin glared at her.

"I hate being patient."

Danni gave him a devilish smile. "I know." She reached behind to her bra strap and unhooked it, one hook at a time, and Rubin growled in desire and impatience as Danni lowered the straps on her bra, slowly worming her way out of the scrap of fabric. Rubin gulped as her breasts were laid bare to his gaze, and he gave her a pleading look. She giggled, shaking her head, and he groaned.

"Danielle…please…"

Danni smiled at him in pretend pity. "Very well you may…" she was cut off by Rubin's lips crashing against hers. He kissed her roughly, plunging his tongue deep inside her mouth and crushing her body against his. He bought his hands around to her front and squeezed and fondled her firm breasts, moaning in pleasure.

Danni unbuttoned his shirt with practiced ease, and Rubin shrugged out of it, tossing it into the corner with hers. He flipped Danni over so she was on top, and hooked his hands under her arms, lifting her so her breasts were level with his mouth.

Danni gasped as she felt Rubin's tongue flicking slowly across her right nipple, instantly hardening it. He did the same to her left nipple, then placed his mouth on her breast and began sucking in a slow, steady rhythm. Danni gasped, then gave a short cry of pleasure when she felt his hand on her right breast, stroking and fondling in time to his sucking. "God Rubin!"

After a few moments, he switched his mouth and hand, and Danni whimpered his name in mindless pleasure. Her panties were completely soaked, and she felt as though her lower body was on fire. Rubin was faring no better, she knew-she could feel his throbbing erection through the tight bellbottoms he always wore, and it didn't help that he was thrusting slowly and eagerly against her shorts, sending electric shocks of pleasure through her.

"Fuck Rubin, I'm about to have an orgasm."

Rubin grinned, and then flipped her onto her back. "Are you?"

Danni glared at him. "Yes! Now, will you please do something about it?"

Rubin's grin grew wicked. "I'd love to." He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her shorts, pulling them and her panties down in one swift movement. He glanced down, licking his lips. "My, you certainly are quite aroused. It's rather…intoxicating." He kissed her stomach, and then parted her legs, breathing in the tantalizing lilac scent of her arousal. "Mmm…most intoxicating." He placed the tip of his tongue against her wet slit, and Danni growled in pleasure. "Tasty, too. You know, something this good…it needs to be…savored."

Rubin then proceeded to slowly devour her, his tongue moving leisurely, lingering in spots, and Danni grasped the bed sheets, growling and gasping the same thing over and over.

"Oh god Rubin oh god oh god oh god oh…My….RUBIN!" She arched her back like a bow and screamed his name to the Heavens as she came harder than she ever had before, leaving her panting and sobbing in rapture. "Fuck baby that was fantastic."

Rubin licked his lips, and then grinned at her. "It's not over yet." He moved upwards, nipping at her throat. "Get my pants off. Now."

Danni didn't need to be told twice. She speedily unzipped his pants, peeling them off his lovely legs, and Rubin gave a cry of relief and plunged into her as hard and as fast as he could. Danni screamed in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist, wordlessly urging him deeper. She clutched his back, scratching him, and he nipped her throat.

Rubin pounded in and out of her, all sense of propriety and decorum gone. He was an animal, claiming her as his own. "Mine…mine…tell me you're mine…my love…my wife...you're mine…"

"Oh…fuck yes I'm yours…only yours…all yours…my body…my heart…my soul…they're yours…my husband…my love…yours…"

Rubin roared in pleasure as he came, filling her with his seed, and Danni followed moments later with a glass-shattering scream as her entire body shook. She collapsed against the pillows, sobbing and panting in exhaustion and pleasure, sweat running down her face. "God…that…"

Rubin collapsed onto her breasts, panting just as heavily. He gave a small nod. "Yeah."

Danni draped her arms across his back. Their honeymoon was off to a wonderful start.


	3. Chapter 3 A Day at the Beach

Waking Love

Chapter Three: A Day at the Beach

Danni adjusted the top of her bikini, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. The bikini was dark blue, and showed off her breasts and legs to great effect. She traced her hand over her stomach, giggling at the faded love bites. Rubin had been extremely energetic the night before, and, much to her delight had bought her to sobbing, screaming orgasm quite a few times.

She grabbed a towel off the bathroom rack and stepped into the room, mouth watering at the delectable sight of Rubin in his bathing suit. His suit was a deep green, and she growled in appreciation at his smooth, muscular chest and lovely legs. Rubin grinned at her. "Baby, you look good enough to eat."

Danni sauntered over to him, draping her arms around his neck and leaning up to whisper in his ear. "You can eat me later. Right now, I want to go to the beach."

Rubin growled in anticipation. "I'll hold you to that." He slid his hands down and squeezed her arse, eliciting a surprised yelp from her. "Shall we?"

Danni glared at him, then turned and headed out of the room. Rubin grabbed the cooler full of drinks and food and followed a mischievous smirk on his lips. He had to admit, he loved teasing his wife. But she could give as good as she got, he reflected-she had nearly driven him out of his mind the night before with that mouth and tongue of hers.

They arrived at the beach, which was surprisingly deserted, and found a spot close by the jetty. Danni spread out her towel and sat down, then took off her sandals and buried her toes in the damp sand, wriggling them. "I love the beach."

Rubin sat next to her, staring in awe at the ocean. "I never knew it was so…huge."

Danni chuckled. "Yeah, it's pretty big alright. I still remember the first time I saw it. We had come here for vacation. I was about six, and all that water, and the waves flowing and crashing on the shore…I'd never seen anything that mesmerizing. I spent the rest of my vacation running through the waves, splashing in the shallows and hunting for shells. I only left the beach to sleep." She grinned, and then grabbed her shirt, tying a knot in it. "Want to go beach combing with me?"

Rubin nodded. "Sure. What are we looking for?"

Danni headed off down the beach, calling over her shoulder. "Anything that looks interesting. And pretty shells. I like pretty shells." She bent down and picked up a shell that was a deep purple with pink trim. "Like this."

Rubin grinned. "Very pretty. And what do we do with these shells once we have them?"

"We keep them as a souvenir of this day, silly! We'll have to find a pretty jar to put them in, of course."

Rubin chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Of course. Here's a pretty one." He showed her a conch shell, the insides a deep coral. Danni whistled.

"Very nice. Put it in your pocket." Rubin obeyed, then caught up to Danni and wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her towards the water.

"Let's go swimming. The shells will be alright where they are. I want to see how well that lovely suit of yours clings to your curves."

Danni giggled, then set her shirt down on the sand and walked into the ocean. She sat in the shallows, ducked under the water, and then surfaced, gasping in surprise at the sight of Rubin's bare torso inches from her face. The view was made even lovelier by the trails of water slowly making their way down to the waistband of his suit. She traced one of them with her fingers, sighing, then giggled. "You've got a few bites left from last night."

He gave her a devil smile and wrapped his arms around her. "I know. You were rather…wild last night. We both were. And I must say, I rather enjoyed it."

Danni giggled. "Me too. You're rather insatiable, you know."

"I know."

Danni turned in his arms so that she was facing the horizon. "It's so relaxing, isn't it?" Rubin made a 'hmmm' sound and traced her stomach with his fingers, then kissed her throat. Danni sighed, tilting her head to give him better access. "Rubin…I thought you wanted to swim."

"So did I."

Danni chuckled, and then unhooked his arms from around her waist. "Well, I'm going to swim. Catch me if you can!" She dove under water, and Rubin huffed in frustration and swam after her. At first, he found it a bit difficult, but he quickly got used to the movements of the waves and current. He spotted Danni floating a few yards ahead of him and swam slowly up to her, grinning when he noticed her eyes were shut. He snuck his arms around her waist, and then pulled her under water.

Danni shot to the surface, gasping, and gave Rubin a glare that made him gulp in fear. "Rubin Farr…" She advanced on him, and he bit his lip, wondering what was going to happen. He soon found out.

Danni glared at him, and then gave him a shove that sent him under. He surfaced, and she gave him a triumphant smirk. "Serves you right." He glared, and advanced on her. "Rubin, what are you…Oh no, no!" Danni squealed in pretend protest as he picked her up. "No, don't….yaaggh!" She screamed as he threw her.

Danni landed a few feet away, giggling. "Oooh…that wasn't fair."

Rubin smirked and swam towards her. "I know, but it was fun. I think I'll do that again."

Danni yelped and tried to evade him. "Rubin, don't…AAAGH!"

SPLASH.

Danni glared at her husband. "You are a stubborn mule head."

Rubin grinned at her. "Does this mean you want me to stop throwing you?"

"Yes! I'm getting hungry, let's get some food."

"Sounds good to me."

They clambered out of the water and headed back to their spot-and Danni made sure to grab the shirt full of shells. Rubin opened the cooler, peeking inside. "So, what do we have?"

"Bread, ham, roast beef, turkey, cheese, carrots, watermelon, chips, root beer, coke, and fruit punch. Make your own sandwich."

Rubin pulled out the ham and cheese. "Any mayo or mustard?"

Danni nodded. "There should be. Check the bottom of the cooler."

Rubin rummaged around, mumbling. "No, no, Aha! Found it!" He pulled out the mayo, then the bread and turned to Danni. "What kind of sandwich do you want?"

"I'll have a roast beef, but I can make it myself."

Rubin gave her a look. "I realize that. I was asking so I'd know what lunch meat to get out for you."

Danni blushed. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, my girl. Can I have the root beer?"

Danni giggled. "Yes, you can have the root beer." Rubin grinned.

"Thanks."

They ate their lunch in comfortable silence, watching the waves splash onto the shore. Rubin draped one arm over Danni. "Danni?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Danni stared at the ocean for a few moments, then, much to Rubin's surprise, burst into tears. "Danni, love, what's wrong?"

She gulped. "Just…thinking about me coming here with my parents made me realize that I'm never going to experience that. I'll never be able to watch our child splash in the water, or show me a pretty shell he found, or….or…" her breath hitched with sobs, and Rubin hugged her.

"I know, love, but there are some things that cannot be helped." He grinned. "Besides, you've got me to look after."

Danni giggled. "True, one child is more than enough."

"That's ri…HEY!" Rubin gave her a mock glare, and Danni giggled. "That was a low blow, sweetie."

Danni smirked at him. "Well, what are you going to…" she gulped at his wicked grin, then shot to her feet and ran off down the beach, Rubin hot on her heels. He caught up with her in the shallows, and grabbed her around her waist, tickling her unmercifully. She squirmed, squealing and shrieking in laughter. "I give! I give!"

"Are you sorry?"

Danni gave him a mock pout and nodded. He grinned, kissing her nose. "Good, you're forgiven."

"I'm glad to hear that." Danni sighed. "It's getting dark; we should head back to the hotel."

Rubin nodded. "Okay, but on one condition. I get to take off your bathing suit."

"Agreed."

Rubin growled in anticipation. This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4 A Night to Remember

Waking Love

Chapter Four: A Night to Remember

Candy: I'd tell you to chain yourself down, but that never works. So…enjoy this chapter! (And tell me how high into the stratosphere it sent you.)

Rubin kicked the hotel door shut, set the cooler on the floor, then swept Danni up in his arms and carried her bridal style towards the bed. He lay her down so her legs were dangling over the sides, then knelt in front of her, grinning. "Now, I believe that you gave me permission to remove that rather lovely bathing suit of yours, correct?" Danni nodded, and Rubin's grin grew wicked. "Wonderful."

He began to leisurely stroke her leg, moving upwards at a glacial pace, and Danni groaned. Rubin smirked at her, then bent forward and nipped at her ankle, gently lapping up the beads of water that had gathered there. He inched his way upwards, and sucked on the spot above her ankle, flicking his tongue in a slow figure eight, and then nipped the underside of her leg, letting the salt taste of the ocean linger on his lips.

He made his way upward as slowly as he could, nipping, sucking, and kissing every inch of her wet legs, leaving suck marks, and Danni whimpered in arousal, then yelped as she felt his lips on her inner thigh, kissing her. "Rubin…"

Rubin smirked, and then gently pressed his tongue against the wet fabric of her bikini, and Danni growled at the delicious feeling. The combination of his tongue and the smooth fabric of her suit sliding against her sent tremors of pleasure rumbling through her. He licked her clit through her suit, teasing the hardened nub with the tip of his tongue, and Danni clenched his hair in her fists, whispering mindless words of encouragement.

Rubin untied her bikini, tossing it aside once it was loose, and then flicked his tongue across her center agonizingly slowly. Danni whimpered in frustration, her entire body trembling. She had never wanted release as badly as she did now, but Rubin teased and tormented her. He would bring her to the very edge, then stop, only to begin again.

Danni's eyes were rolling around in the back of her head, and she was writhing and shaking in agonized pleasure. She bucked underneath him, her breath coming in hitching gasps and sobs. "Rubin…please…fuck baby….please…"

"Please what, Danni?"

Danni growled in frustration at the exquisite torture she was enduring. "Fuck Rubin if you don't let me come…"

Rubin finally took mercy on his wife and gently sucked on her hardened clit. The effect was galvanic.

Danni squeezed her eyes shut, arched her back like a bow, and gave vent to a series of glass-shattering screams, and Rubin felt her spasm beneath his lips. Once, twice, three times. He quickly and eagerly lapped up the flow of her juices, moaning to himself at their sweet taste.

Danni collapsed against the pillows, sobbing in joy. "Ohhh…"

Rubin grinned at her. "I'm not finished yet. Once I am, you can take off my suit." Danni licked her lips in anticipation, and Rubin made his way up her body.

When he reached her breasts, he licked them roughly through her bra, smirking when they hardened beneath his lips, and then quickly untied it, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. He placed his mouth on her right breast, sucking and biting, and Danni fisted her hands in his silky brown hair and growled encouragement.

Rubin squeezed and pinched her left breast roughly, moving his hand in tandem with his mouth and tongue, then shifted himself so he was lying between Danni's outspread legs. He pressed himself against her naked body, thrusting against her in slow, eager, wordless communication.

Danni felt ready to explode, but she wanted to give Rubin the same blissful orgasmic pleasure that he had given her. She hooked her legs around his waist and flipped them over so that she was sitting astride him. "My turn to take off your suit."

Rubin licked his suddenly dry lips, and then gasped involuntarily as he felt Danni's tongue on his right nipple. "Danni…" he groaned, and she smirked at him.

Danni made her way downward, going at a slow pace, and Rubin shut his eyes and growled. Then Danni reached the waistband of his suit, and Rubin lifted his head a fraction to watch her movements, frowning slightly when he realized that she wasn't removing his suit. "Danni, what are you…OH…."

Danni licked him through his suit, her tongue flicking expertly across his leaking tip, and it took every ounce of control he had to not come right then and there. "Fuck Danni…" His head fell back onto the pillow, and he whimpered in pleasure as the fucking amazing tongue of his wife flicked leisurely back and forth across the tip of his throbbing erection. God, the things she could do to him with that luscious mouth of hers.

Danni placed her hands on the waistband of his suit, inching it downwards, kissing and nipping the exposed flesh, and Rubin made a sound between a growl and a whimper, his eyes half shut in ecstasy. Danni tugged his suit off, then slowly licked the seed that was leaking from his tip, growling deep in her throat.

Rubin gasped and growled her name as her tongue and lips roved over every inch of him, licking and kissing him until he was panting. He clenched the bed sheets, his entire lower body trembling. He was beginning to understand Danni's frustration earlier-he wanted this exquisite torture over, and yet he also didn't-the feel of Danni's tongue was beyond erotic.

She pressed the tip of her tongue against his tip, and then drew him into her mouth, using her lips and teeth on him in a manner that caused him to yelp her name. Then she added her tongue to the mix, and Rubin felt a white light explode behind his eyes. He clutched the sheets in a vise like grip, and began whispering her name over and over as he bucked and writhed beneath her.

"Danni…god baby….oh fucking hell baby….Danni….I….ohhhh….my….fucking god….Danni…oh god baby I can't hold back any longer….I….I…DANNI!"

He roared her name as he came inside her mouth, his body trembling from the force of his orgasm, and Danni swallowed his seed, and then released him, licking her lips and gazing at him with heated lust. "Rubin…"

He didn't need any further words-he knew what she wanted, what they both wanted and craved. He hooked his hands under her shoulders, pulling her upwards and into a rough, bruising kiss. At the same time, he thrust upward as hard and as fast as he could, burying himself to the hilt in her warm wetness, and Danni dug her hands into his chest and cried out in joy, her hips moving in tight circles and her legs wrapped around his waist as she urged him to go deeper, harder, and faster.

The hotel bed creaked and groaned under their combined movements, adding its voice to theirs.

Danni felt the familiar tremble start to move through her body and dug her hands into Rubin's shoulders, throwing her head back in blissful rapture as she gave vent to a series of earth-shattering screams. Rubin followed moments later with his own loud cries, and Danni felt his body tremble.

She collapsed on top of his chest, panting. "Wow."

Rubin chuckled breathlessly. "Yeah."

"This was…a wonderful first day."

"Yeah."

Rubin grinned, stroking Danni's back. This was going to be quite the fun vacation.


	5. Chapter 5 A Lovely Dream

Waking Love

Chapter Five: A Lovely Dream

_**Candy: I hate to be this cruel by putting two hot chapters in a row, but I figured you're already in the air anyway-why not go a bit farther? I'll post two 'cool down' chapters after. In the meantime-*Hands Candy a space suit* **_

Danni opened her eyes, wondering what had awakened her. The room was dark, and the only sound she could hear was Rubin breathing slowly and steadily as he slept. He was lying on his back, his left hand draped over his chest and his right arm tucked under his head. His top half was bare, and the sheet was draped casually over his hips. He sighed, and then murmured. "Danni…"

Danni grinned evilly, then snaked her hand under the covers and began to stroke his waist with the tips of her fingers, and Rubin moaned in his sleep and sighed her name once again. Danni smirked and inched her way down, stroking his entire length with a feather-light touch, and Rubin grew hard beneath her.

Rubin whimpered, eyes still shut in sleep, a part of him wondering if he was dreaming. Danni's hand was moving up and down his growing erection, and he could feel her lips on his chest, biting and sucking the flesh. If this was a dream, he thought, it was certainly the loveliest and most vivid one he'd ever had in his life.

Danni slid the sheet off his body, licking her lips as his erection was laid bare to her gaze. She had seen him naked many times, but she would never grow tired of how beautiful he was. Everything about him, from his muscled chest, to his strong legs, to his magnificent size, drove her crazy with lust. It didn't help matters that he constantly wore bellbottoms that showed off his anatomy in mouth-watering detail, and worse-he knew exactly the sort of impact his wardrobe had on his wife.

Danni stroked his tip, gathering the bits of his seed on her fingers, and then brought them to her mouth, licking them clean. His taste was a unique mixture of salty, sweet, and spicy-with a slight undertone of something that she couldn't quite pin down, but was nevertheless uniquely him. Rubin growled her name, and Danni grinned.

She kissed his stomach, then the base of his shaft, squeezing, pinching, and rolling his balls between her fingers, gently scratching, and Rubin whimpered deep in his throat. "Danni…"

Danni grinned, proud of her power over him, then slowly licked him, the tip of her tongue moving in slow circles on his flesh. Rubin made a sound between a growl and a whimper, drawing out her name in a passionate moan. Danni kissed him at the spot where her tongue had been moments before, enjoying the feel of his warm flesh beneath her lips. God, did he taste good. She made her way down, licking him thoroughly, wanting to draw every bit of pleasure from him that she could. When she reached his leaking tip, she pursed her lips together and blew gently, causing him to buck upward in mindless rapture. She flicked her tongue quickly over his tip, eagerly lapping up his seed, then drew his tip into her mouth, sucking-and Rubin squeezed his eyes shut and cried out her name.

He had been awake ever since he felt her lips on him, but his eyes would not open. He wanted to bury his hands in her hair and hold her in place as she sucked him into oblivion, but his brain was jammed. All he seemed to be able to do was lie helpless as his wife continued to ravish him with her mouth and tongue. And oh god was he loving it.

He focused all his efforts on moving his hands, burying them deep in her soft hair, tugging gently. He sighed, and then moaned one word. "More."

Danni obeyed, drawing him in deeper into her mouth, gently scraping her teeth over his flesh, and Rubin growled low in his throat and surrendered to her touch. She worked her tongue, teeth, and lips on him in a smooth, steady rhythm, and Rubin dug his hands deep into her hair and bucked beneath her, whispering her name over and over. "Danni…god….you…god that mouth of yours…please baby…give me more…oh….oh fuck yes….such a sweet mouth you have….you…are…so…fucking….talented…oh my lilac girl….my goddess…ohhhh…." Further words deserted him, and he felt his body shake and tremble beneath her touch, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he plundered her hair with his fists. He could feel a pressure building, and he gasped and panted, craving release.

Then Danni nipped him gently, and that was all it took. Rubin bucked upwards, his entire body trembling, and he roared Danni's name in ecstasy and rapture as he spilled his seed inside her mouth. The spasms rocked his body twice before he finally collapsed against the pillows, panting.

Danni swallowed, licking her lips, then moved so she was lying beside him. "Tasty."

Rubin turned his head with an effort. "Yeah?" She nodded, and he smiled. "You know, I was having a dream about you earlier. A rather lovely one. But I must say, this was much lovelier."

Danni giggled. "That must have been what woke me. I must have known you were dreaming of me."

Rubin chuckled, kissing her. "Yes, that must have been it." He pulled away, gazing deep into her eyes. "I love you, Danni, my lovely lilac girl."

"Why lilac girl?"

Rubin wrapped his arms around her. "Because you smell like lilacs."

Danni blushed, and then pressed herself against him, breathing deeply. "You smell like….I don't know. Spicy, and rather musky. I can still smell the salt of the ocean on your skin. It's rather invigorating."

Rubin chuckled, stroking Danni's spine with his left hand. "I still sometimes have to pinch myself to make sure that I'm not dreaming. I was so dead set against getting a roommate. I was positive that we'd have absolutely nothing in common, and that I'd end up driving away one roommate after another. Then when I met you, the fear grew greater, and it didn't help matters that I wanted to do my damndest to not drive you away. I know we've always gotten along…"

"Obviously," Danni interrupted drily, and Rubin gave her a look and continued.

"But I was still terrified that I'd do something monumentally idiotic and you'd leave. Then when you came to me that night….I was horrified and hoping that you hadn't come in to tear my head off, especially since that wasn't the first time I'd….dreamt of you."

"When was the first?"

"The first time I saw you in a bathing suit, so…about a week after you moved in. Course, I'd already noticed how incredibly sexy you were already. Seeing you in a wet bathing suit only added fuel to the fire."

Danni laughed, and Rubin grinned at her.

"I was quite relieved when I realized you weren't going to kill me, and then when you gave me my first kiss, I felt blissful."

Danni blushed. "I was your first kiss?" Rubin nodded, and she smiled shyly. "You were my first kiss, too." She giggled wickedly. "You were quite a few of my firsts."

Rubin snorted in laughter. "Same here, my girl." He stroked her face. "But most of all…you are, and always will be, my first love. This past year has been the most amazing one I've ever experienced, and I cannot wait for more. I fully intend to be with you when we're both old and gray."

Danni kissed him. "So do I."


	6. Chapter 6 A Day of Doing Nothing

Waking Love

Chapter Six: A Day of Doing Nothing

_**Candy: I think a 'cool down' chapter is in order after the last two, so here you go. By the way, the part in here where Danni witnesses a man kite boarding in a storm actually happened to me. **_

Rubin awoke to the sound of rain drumming steadily on the roof of the hotel. He sighed, then turned and looked out of the window onto the gray, drizzly day. 'Damn.' He had been hoping to go down to the beach again, but it looked like his plans were going to have to change. 'Well, maybe it won't be too bad. After all, it's just rain.'

At that moment, a gigantic flash of lightning lit up the sky, and there was a titanic clap of thunder that made Rubin's teeth vibrate and his head ring. He blinked as the afterimage of the lightning flash was left imprinted on his retinas.

Danni bolted awake with a short cry of fear, and Rubin smiled gently at her. "The storm didn't scare you, did it?"

"A bit." She looked out the window, whistling. "That's quite the squall." Rubin watched as she climbed out of bed and walked to the window, looking down at the beach. Her shoulders were shaking, and Rubin was about to get out of bed and comfort her when he realized that she was laughing. "Babe, you have got to come see this."

Rubin walked over to the window and followed Danni's pointing finger downward, where a lone figure stood with a kite board in hand, running out into the storm-swelled waves. He laughed, shaking his head. "I can't decide whether he's a daredevil, an idiot, or both."

Danni snorted. "I'd say both. Looks like this storm is going to last a while. We're going to be stuck inside. What should we do?" Rubin gave her a devil smirk and she rolled her eyes in amused exasperation. "I meant, what should we do that we haven't been doing for the past three days?"

Rubin chuckled and kissed her. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm rather insatiable when it comes to you."

"Amen to that." Danni sighed. "We could explore the hotel."

Rubin grinned. "Sounds like a plan. I used to love exploring the hotel when I was a kid. I was careful to not go into any of the guests' rooms though-Mom would have my hide. But there were other places to go."

Danni giggled. "Well, let's see what this hotel has to offer."

They were about to leave to go exploring when the phone rang. Rubin picked it up, and then frowned. "Hello, Mother."

"_Rubin dear, I just wanted to call to see how you're doing." _

"I'm fine Mother, Danni's fine too. Florida is nice."

"_Are you coming home soon? You've got responsibilities here, you know. I can't run this hotel by myself." _

Rubin shut his eyes in exasperation, and then spoke in a patient tone. "You run that hotel perfectly fine by yourself. You don't need me. And I've got a responsibility to my wife, too." He took a deep breath. "She comes first."

"_Well, I've certainly been put in my place! I gave birth to you, nurtured you, and brought you up as best as I could, and you throw me aside for that woman you married!" _

Rubin clutched the phone, his knuckles whitening. "Mother, enough. I love Danni, and nothing you say to me will change that. I love her for many other reasons, the least of which is she's the only person in my life that doesn't judge me!"

"_I've never…"_

Rubin cut her off. "You have. You always did. Mother, I love you, but you kept trying to make me into something and someone I wasn't. I was a recluse by choice, not because I had something wrong with me. You tried to make me into Dad, and I'll never be him. I'm happy with who I am, and luckily for me I found someone that's willing to accept and love me, warts and all-so to speak."

"_Well…I…I'll just leave you alone from now on. I suppose you're probably going to be leaving the hotel next!" _

Rubin rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "Mother…please. I'm on my honeymoon; I don't need you to start guilt tripping me. So please…just…stop. How's Emma?"

"_Oh, she's fine. Always happy to see me. At least someone is." _

"Mother…" Rubin growled in warning, and Mrs. Farr took the hint.

"_Sorry. Well, I just wanted to call and check on you. Good bye!" _

Rubin sat for a few moments, listening to the monotonous beep of the dial tone, then placed the phone back in the cradle, sighing. Danni, who had been sitting on the edge of the bed listening to the one sided conversation, moved so she was sitting next to him with her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. "So, how's your mother doing?"

"The same as usual-scared, controlling, slightly resentful of the other woman in my life." He sighed. "She likes you, I know she does, I just wish that she would realize that I'm an adult now. I've got a family of my own." He paused, and then spoke in a hesitant tone. "Danni, how would you feel about finding a place of our own? It wouldn't be really big, since it would only be the two of us and Emma, but still…what do you think?"

Danni smiled. "I think it's a wonderful idea. For one thing, we don't have to worry that your mother is going to break in while we're...occupied. On the other hand, you live there rent-free."

Rubin frowned. "That's true." He grinned. "And Mother isn't going to walk in on us having sex. She's meddlesome, but not that meddlesome. Still and all, I don't want to live under her roof my whole life."

"That's understandable. Tell you what, when we get home we can start looking around for apartments." They sat in comfortable silence, watching the rain cascade down. It made a steady thrumming sound on the roof of the hotel, and lightning lit the sky up in wild kaleidoscope patterns. Danni smiled at a memory. "My dad used to tell me that thunder was the angels up in heaven bowling. We'd get storms on the farm that would blow the roof half off the barn. You want a good exercise program-try bringing in a cow and her calf when there's a huge storm looming on the horizon. These same animals that will stay on one place for hours lowing and chewing their cud suddenly become nomads. I can count on three fingers the times I managed to get a cow into the barn without getting completely soaked with rain in the process. But after the storm, everything was so clean and peaceful. I'd help Dad fix whatever damages had been done, and Mom would make us a big lunch and we'd eat under the trees."

Rubin smiled. "Sounds like a great place to live."

"Yeah, it was."

"Why'd you move?"

Danni grinned. "I got a scholarship to the University of Arizona. I think Mom and Dad were more excited than I was." She tilted her head to look into his eyes. "Oh, and they liked you."

Rubin grinned. He had met Danni's parents when they flew down to visit their daughter a week before their wedding, and at first he had been rather nervous. But Mr and Mrs. Morgan had done their best to make him feel like a member of the family, and Mrs. Morgan had cooed over Emma. "I liked them too. It's just too bad they couldn't make it to the wedding."

Danni sighed. "Yeah, but they hate to be away from home for a long period of time. At least they got to meet my future husband."

"True. It looks as though the rain's stopping. What do you say we grab our suits and head down to the beach?"

Danni grinned. "That sounds like a great idea." She went to grab her suit off the rack in the bathroom, only to be stopped by Rubin kissing her.

"I love you so much, my Danni."

"I love you too, Rubin. Now, let's go to the beach!"

Rubin laughed and went to fetch his bathing suit.


	7. Chapter 7 Fear and Desire

Waking Love

Chapter Seven: Fear and Desire

Rubin watched as Danni lay on the bed, arms above her head and a smile on her face. They had had a rather fun day at the beach, and had collected several more shells to add to the already growing collection that was piled up on the table. Danni and Rubin had spent several minutes going through the pile, sorting the shells from the rocks and sea glass. Danni had a very specific idea of how she wanted to arrange everything. "The rocks on the bottom, shells in the middle and the sea glass on top. What do you think?"

Rubin had grinned at her. "I think it sounds fine. Now, get on that bed so I can get you out of that wet suit." Danni giggled and headed for the bed, Rubin hot on her heels.

Afterwards, as they lay together, Rubin asked a question that he'd always wondered. "Danni, why are you afraid of heights?"

Danni gulped. "When I was eight, I was playing in the loft of the barn. There was a ladder that led from the loft up to the roof, and I'd never tried climbing it before, mainly because Dad would tan my hide if I did. But that day, I couldn't resist the temptation. There was a big trap door that I had to lift to get on the roof proper, and it was heavy, but I managed. I climbed up to the roof, and the trap door slammed shut on me. I was stuck up there for two whole hours before I was found. That wouldn't have been so bad, except I also got caught in a storm and nearly blown off. I ended up clinging to the cupola for dear life. Ever since, I've hated being up high, because I'm afraid that I'll get blown off. I've gotten a bit better, and I'm alright as long as I don't look down. If I do, then I freeze up and start having panic attacks."

Rubin made a sympathetic noise. "That would make anyone scared of heights. I don't blame you for not wanting to come out onto the balcony." He turned and faced her. "What if I walked you out there?"

Danni bit her lip. "I don't know…"

Rubin cupped her face, staring solemnly at her. "I promise that I won't try to force you, and the second you start getting scared I'll bring you back inside. You know I'd never do anything that you didn't want me to do, right?"

Danni nodded, and Rubin smiled at her. "Okay then, come on." They climbed out of bed, and Rubin put his arm around her waist, gently steering her towards the balcony. When they reached the open doors, Danni hesitated, her stomach churning. Rubin looked over at her. "It's okay, love, I'm here, and I won't let you fall."

Danni took a fortifying breath and stepped onto the balcony, breathing a sigh of relief when it remained firm and solid under her feet. She took a tentative step forward, and Rubin followed his hand on the small of her back for support.

Danni gasped at the view from the balcony. Rubin had been right-it was absolutely spectacular. The sky and ocean seemed to go on forever. "Amazing." She took another step forward, being very careful to not look down. "The ocean looks so different from up here. So peaceful."

Rubin came up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "It does. It's almost hypnotic, watching the waves crash on shore."

"It is hypnotic." She gulped. "Rubin, I….I want to go inside now."

"Okay, come on." He steered her inside, closing the door behind them. "So, what did you think of the view?"

Danni sat on the bed, her ankles crossed. "It was nice. What do you think of this view?"

Rubin gave a growl of appreciation. "Very nice, especially those rather lovely legs of yours. They were the first things I noticed about you."

Danni grinned and raised her left leg. "Really?"

Rubin grabbed her ankle and stroked her leg, causing her to purr. "Really. I walked into the living room, and saw a pair of blue shorts, and attached to them was a rather long and delectable pair of slim, tanned, muscled legs." He inched his way up, and then climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of her. "Then I noticed that the gorgeous and mouth watering legs were attached to a smooth stomach, and just above that were some rather nice breasts."

Danni giggled. "You noticed my breasts?"

Rubin raised his eyebrow at her. "Danni, I would have to be blind to not notice them. I am a guy, after all, and we tend to notice things like that, especially if they're as nice as yours are." He stroked her through her suit, smiling when her nipples hardened beneath his touch. "Course, I didn't really know just how delectable they were until later. They're also quite sensitive to my touch, aren't they?" He stroked her with his palms, and Danni whimpered. "I'll take that as a yes." He slipped one hand under her bra, stroking her spine, and then moved down.

Danni frowned at him. "You forgot to take that off."

Rubin gave her a devilish smile. "No I didn't. I'll take it off in a minute. Right now I'm still busy naming the things about you that drive me absolutely wild. I've covered your breasts and legs, so I think I'll move on to those lovely eyes of yours. I could stare at them all day long and never tire. You've got fires banked down in them, and seeing them light up with lust when I'm touching you is quite invigorating. You have the most expressive eyes I've ever seen. They change with your moods. I think that's one reason why I love you-you can say so much and still be silent. Even when you're trying to hide your feelings, your eyes give you away. The way they light up when you're happy, the dark brown they turn when you're moving underneath me, everything about them says more than words ever could." He gently kissed her eyelids, and then traced her lips with his finger. "Moving on to your mouth…you have rather kissable lips. Firm, soft, and…" he kissed her slowly and passionately. "You taste delicious as well-like strawberries."

"And yet I smell like lilacs."

Rubin grinned. "Well, yes. But they both are quite intoxicating on you." He kissed her again, brushing his tongue across her lips. "Definitely strawberry."

Danni sighed. "Mmmm…you taste good too." She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him flush against her, and slid her hands under his shirt, tracing patterns on his stomach. He gasped, and she smirked, moving her lips to his throat. "So…you like the way I kiss you?"

"Yes…."

Danni grinned. "What else about my mouth do you love?"

"The sounds that come from it when we're making love. The cries, gasps, moans, groans, and the way you say my name. I love the way you can reduce me to a quivering bowl of Jell-O with one single lick. I love the way you kiss me all over, and I love being buried in that sweet little mouth of yours while you work your magic on me."

"What about my hands? Do you like what I can do with them?" Danni asked in a low, sultry voice, sliding her hands down to his growing bulge and stroking him. Rubin groaned, and Danni nipped his throat. "What do you like about my hands?"

"Uhh….I….the way you stroke me everywhere. I love how soft they are when you touch me, and how firm and even your touch is. I love when you scratch me in the heat of passion, and how you clutch my shoulders when I'm buried inside you. I love how they pull and tug at my hair when I'm lying between your legs, and I love how you link your hands in mine when we're spooned together after love-making."

Danni smiled, tears in her eyes. "What about the whole of me?"

Rubin kissed her. "I love the way you smile, the way you shut your eyes and hum along when I play Mahler. I love the way you whistle when you're cooking dinner. I love the way you sway when you're in front of the stove. I love the way you press against me in the middle of the night. I love watching you roll around on the floor with Emma. I love how strong you are. I love the way your hair catches the light and seems to glow. I love the fact that you don't judge me, don't try to change me, but instead accepted me for who I am. I love being your husband. I love you."

Danni smiled at him, tears running down her face. "You want to know what I love about you?" Rubin nodded. "I love the way you smile. It's so shy yet so sexy at the same time. I love watching you dance around to Mahler. I love the glasses you wear, and I love the fact that you dress how you please. You make bellbottoms very sexy. I love the way you pull me close in the night. I love the way you look at me when we're making love. I love the way you say my name. I love how you can ruin my bad mood with one kiss. I love the way you kiss me, and I love the way you feel when you're moving inside me. I love the way you can drive me to the heights of pleasure with a single stroke of your tongue. I love that you actually listen to me, and that you know when to speak and when to be silent. I love how strong you are. I love you for who you are, and I love being your wife."

Rubin smiled, and then kissed her, and they spent the rest of the night in each others' arms.


	8. Chapter 8 A Marvelous Journey

Waking Love

Chapter Eight: A Marvelous Journey

Danni sighed, zipping her suitcase shut. Two weeks had gone by much quicker than either she or Rubin thought, and now it was time to return home. She carefully packed the green glass jar that the shells were in, wrapping it in a shirt so it wouldn't shatter. She and Rubin had found the jar at a little souvenir shop on the Boardwalk, and Danni had immediately snapped it up, declaring that it was perfect for holding all the shells and other beach paraphernalia they had picked up while beach combing. They were both tanned from the sun, and Rubin observed that he could tell where Danni's suit ended by the clear demarcation in her tan line. "Not that you're a pale ghost, but it's pretty easy to see."

Danni responded by throwing a pillow at him. Rubin grinned and dodged it easily, then pinned Danni to the bed, kissing her. "You sure we can't extend our stay just a bit longer? I'm having quite a bit of fun here. The beach during the day, magnificently mind blowing sex with my wife at night, going to nice restaurants for dinner, seeing my wife in nothing but a skimpy bikini, and knowing that we're all alone here. Why can't we stay like this forever?"

Danni sighed. "Because we have to get back to Emma, I've got a job waiting for me, and nothing lasts forever. Anyway, we'll still have mind blowing sex no matter where we are, I can promise you'll see me in a bikini quite often, and I have the feeling if we extend our stay past the two weeks we told your mother we'd be gone, she'd inundate us with calls every single day until we finally gave up and came home. This way, we avoid the guilt trips. I will miss the beach though."

Rubin nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Mother would definitely do that. I just hope she takes our decision to move out well. Though I doubt it. And eating out is nice, but it gets expensive-you and I could cook most of that stuff for half the price. Well, maybe not the fried fish. That's definitely a restaurant food."

Danni laughed. "Yeah, it is." She grinned, and then slipped her hands inside his shirt, stroking his chest. "You know, technically we don't have to check out for another thirty minutes…"

Rubin grinned back. "True. Take your clothes off." Danni giggled and obeyed, wriggling out of her shirt and shorts. Rubin gave her a mock pout. "All of them, Danni. You've still got on your bra and panties."

Danni smiled coyly at him. "But I want you to take them off for me."

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?" He gently stroked her breasts through her bra, grinning wickedly when he felt them harden beneath his touch, then slipped one hand under her strap and deftly unhooked her bra, peeling it off and tossing it over his shoulder. He kissed the valley between her breasts, nipping gently, and then slowly licked her nipples until she was panting.

"Rubin…"

He lifted his head and smirked at her. "Hush, love. I'm not finished yet." Danni bit her lip in ecstasy as he sucked on her right breast, using his tongue in a way that drove her to the pinnacle of pleasure. He slid his hand down, slipping it inside her panties, and twisted her damp curls around his fingers. Danni groaned and spread her legs wider, and Rubin slid further down and pressed two fingers against her wetness. Danni bucked forward, whimpering.

"Ohhh…."

She yanked his shirt off, tossing it in a corner, and then gasped as he renewed his lovely assault, this time on her left breast. He slipped one finger inside her, then two, thrusting in time to his sucking, and Danni growled his name.

Rubin added a third finger, thrusting deep inside her, and Danni yelped in pleasure. Then Rubin took hold of her clit, rolling the hardened nub in between his fingers, and Danni squeezed her eyes shut in pleasure as she felt her body start to spasm. "Oh god Rubin…I…I…What the hell are you doing? !" She gaped at him in shock as he withdrew his fingers, and was about to give him a blistering tongue lashing when he kissed her fiercely. At the same time, he tore off her panties and pressed himself against her.

"I want to be inside you, Danni. Put me inside you."

Danni blinked at him, then wrapped her hand around his throbbing erection and guided him inside, eyes half shut in joy. Rubin sighed. "Keep your eyes open, Danni. I want to see them change."

Danni stared into his eyes as he moved inside her in a strong rhythm. "Rubin…your eyes change too."

"Do they?"

"Ye…oh god baby…yes. They're so bright now. Ru…Rubin…god baby I love you…I love you…god those eyes of yours...I love the way you make me feel…I love you…you are my dream come true."

"And you are mine, my beautiful girl."

"Rubin…I…OHHHH!"

"DANNI!"

Rubin rested his head on Danni's chest, panting lightly. "Do you know what attracted me to you?"

Danni giggled, stroking his spine. "You said it was my legs."

Rubin chuckled. "Well, they're certainly lovely, but no. It was your friendliness." He lifted his head and smiled at her. "When we first met, you were nice to me, and it wasn't out of obligation. I'd come across that so many times that I could identify it in my sleep. Usually, when people met me they were polite, but I could tell that they were uncomfortable being around me. With you, the friendliness and camaraderie was genuine. Then when I discovered that you had that rare ability to actually listen when someone is talking, my attraction grew. Plus, you're smart as a whip and stubborn as I am." He grinned. "We had some rather spectacular arguments, didn't we?"

Danni guffawed. "Yes, but we always made up after. Besides, I don't think of them as arguments so much as…a battle of wits. They keep our relationship interesting. Well, that and having sex in the shower."

"And in the pool, and on the couch, and on the floor of the living room, and in the bedroom, and in the front hallway. In fact, the only place we haven't had sex yet is the kitchen."

Danni made a face. "That would be a bit unsanitary, don't you think?"

Rubin laughed. "Yeah, true." He looked over at the clock, sighing in resignation. "Check out time. Time to return to our normal, every day lives."

"We should get dressed first."

Rubin gave her a look. "Really, I hadn't thought of that."

Three hours later, they were on a plane, heading back home. Danni was sleeping, her head pressed against Rubin. He wrapped his arm around her, gently stroking her arm with his free hand, and smiled. His life had changed in so many wonderful ways in the past year, and he knew that it would just get better and better as time passed.

He couldn't wait to start his normal, everyday life with Danni by his side. He was sure it was going to be a marvelous journey.

THE END.


End file.
